1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a filter for the deposition filtration of suspensions such as juice, wine, beer, chemical liquids or the like having plate-like filter elements stacked one on the other to form a filter pack in a container, each filter element having a hub which is aligned in its position by a shaft passing through the filter pack having a pipe for the unfiltrate passing axially through the hub and a plurality of feed channels uniformly distributed in the circumferential direction of each hub and leading substantially radially outward, which are fed by the inlet line and lead into a distribution ring chamber out of which the unfiltrate flows substantially perpendicular to the hub periphery through an outlet gap lying above the feed channels and radially into the space between adjacent filter elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a disk filter is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,534. Via inlet lines formed in the hub, the material to be filtered is fed to inflow channels, which branch off radially and open into an annular distributor space formed, in each instance, below the filter tray of a filter element. From this annular distributor space, flow occurs directly through the axially disposed filter element, thereby achieving a uniform flow distribution to build up a homogeneous filter cake. The filtrate is drawn through filtrate draw-off channels, which lead into the center of the hub. These known disk filters guarantee good filtration results with a high degree of utilization of the auxiliary filtration substances. In this case, to build up a uniform and stable filter cake, the overall size, type of construction, and the various filtering aids must be adapted.